


In Bloei

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Shirin gedroeg zich net als Marina’s oude kindermeisje. Maar Marina was nu ouder, Shirin was lang geen grootmoeder, en zelfs de eenvoudigste aanraking was niet meer onschuldig.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050552) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Marina heeft het nooit vreemd gevonden schattend bekeken te worden door andere vrouwen, om van top tot teen bekeken te worden en hun ogen te zien treuzelen op de plaatsen die mannen hoorden te mijden. Ze was nooit in verlegenheid gebracht wanneer er stofjes van haar schouder geveegd werden, haar rokken voor haar uitgestreken werden, losse haarlokken achter haar oor gestopt werden.

Er waren altijd oudere vrouwen geweest om haar te helpen baden en kleden en haar lange haar te kammen voor het naar bed gaan, om het met een kusje beter te maken wanneer ze zich bezeerd had, om haar vast te houden wanneer ze bang was en haar te wiegen wanneer ze droevig was.

Ze vond het vroeger best amusant hoe de ogen van die vrouwen vernauwden wanneer men te dicht bij haar stond of te vriendelijk naar haar glimlachte, met lange wimpers die samenkwamen en de fijne kleuren ertussenin steeds donkerder en dieper lieten worden.

Ondanks het leeftijdsverschil van vijftig jaar, gedroeg Shirin zich net als Marina’s oude kindermeisje. Maar Marina was nu ouder, Shirin was lang geen grootmoeder, en zelfs de eenvoudigste aanraking was niet meer onschuldig.  
  
  
  
‘Houding.’ sist ze. Marina verstijft, rug stijf en gezicht krijtwit wanneer Shirins hand onder haar rokken graaft, sterke, slanke vingers langs de geplooide stof tussen haar benen wrijven, terwijl buitenlandse afgevaardigden slechts een deur van hen verwijderd zijn.

‘Een dame moet altijd,’ Hete adem, zoete amandelen en pittige kruiden, wikkelt om haar keel als zijdedraad. Haar soepele lichaam drukt dicht tegen haar zij. ‘wat er ook gebeurt, om haar houding denken.’

En dan, formeel en netjes, zwiept Shirin door de deuren, laat Marina koud achter, huiverend in de wervelende leegte van afwachtende gezichten.  
  
  
  
Marina is op haar hoede wanneer Shirin haar terzijde neemt in de balzaal, haar net niet van priemende blikken afschermt achter een pilaar. Maar niets had haar kunnen voorbereiden op de sierlijke handjes die haar pofmouwen rechttrekken, wat van haar zwarte haar uit haar kraag tillen en haar borsten omvatten.

Ze knippert snel met haar ogen om het prikken achter de leden te verdrijven, maar durft haar hoofd niet om te draaien om zeker te zijn dat ze alleen zijn.

Shirin kijkt haar deze keer aan, haar uitdrukking zo kalm, koel en afstandelijk als altijd terwijl ze de zachte, door zijde omvatte heuvels. ‘Zelfbeheersing is essentieel. Laat een ander nooit denken dat ze de overhand hebben. Die kennis is de sleutel tot je neergang.’

Het gevoelige vlees is weer vrij, en ze veegt een bijna onzichtbare druppel, als vloeibaar kristal, van de dikke, donkere wimpers voor hun armen in elkaar haken en ze Marina terug naar de dansvloer leidt, waar vrijers en bloedzuigers zich al samendrommen.  
  
  
  
Handen nestelen zich in de kromme van haar middel terwijl ze zich voorbereid het balkon op te stappen en de toegestroomde menigte onder ogen te zien. Spookachtige aanrakingen dansen langs haar ribben en omcirkelen haar navel door de stof van haar jurk heen, kussen worden langs haar kaak en onder haar oor gedrukt, als helder gloeiende vlinders die onder haar huid fladderen. Marina’s trillen zakt weg, haar adem wordt oppervlakkig.

Shirin strijkt het gordijn van zijdeachtig haar weg en laat haar lippen op de wang van haar vrouwe dralen. Jasmijn uit de golven en krullen van haar korte haar omspoelt hen. ‘Ze willen hun soeverein met huid en haar te verslinden, maar hoeveel ze krijgen is volledig aan u.’  
  
  
  
Ze bereiden zich voor de moskee binnen te gaan in een bel van stilte temidden het kletsen van talloze vrouwen, jong en oud, die het reinigingsritueel uitvoeren.

Shirin giet water over Marina’s voeten en dompelt hun ineengestrengelde handen in het ondiepe bassin. Haar aanraking is teder maar ongepast, neemt Marina’s onafhankelijkheid als een volwassen vrouw weg, haar status als prinses, de scheidslijn tussen dienaar en meester.

Koele, natte vingers blijven op Marina’s oogleden liggen, strelen haar jukbeenderen, dwalen af naar haar mond. Daar aarzelen ze, tot het blauw van Marina’s ogen te voorschijn komt en de zachte lippen zich scheiden, de kootjes naar binnen zuigen en een warme tong komt naar buiten om de koude druppels op te vangen die op Shirins huid glinsteren.

Ze worden omringd door spiedende ogen en monden die kunnen roddelen, maar Marina is kalm en gracieus, en voor het onwetende oog lijkt het tafereel zo natuurlijk als de patronen op de betegelde muren.  
  
  
  
Wanneer Shirins handen en mond haar niet langer deren en de angsten overwonnen zijn, knikt de oudere vrouw tevreden.

De volgende keer dat ze haar armen om het middel van haar prinses laat glijden, glanst Marina’s donkere haar als diamant in de zachte gloed van de lamp op het nachtkastje.

‘Mijn vrouwe, het is de bedoeling dat ervan genoten wordt.’

Bescheiden geschilderde lippen krullen tot een glimlach.

Marina vraagt zich af of Shirin beseft dat dit oorlog betekent.


End file.
